


Paul + Marcy - New Beginning [Manip]

by HeatAndChills



Category: Cabin Fever (2002)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fix-It, Manip, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatAndChills/pseuds/HeatAndChills
Summary: Photo manip of Paul & Marcy together, having both survived the events of "Cabin Fever", with Marcy now heavily pregnant with their child.





	Paul + Marcy - New Beginning [Manip]

It all seemed so hopeless.

They were truly alone, just two friends, abandoned by everyone.

So they came together, to savor a single act of carefree passion; one final light of comfort and joy before the darkness could consume them. They didn't bother to use a condom; they suspected they wouldn't live long enough for the consequences to haunt them.

And yet, against all odds, help came. They survived.

Soon enough, they discovered that their single moment of intimacy had created new life. Her belly grew large. The evidence of their scandalous indiscretion became plain for all to see. The secret of the baby's conception became impossible to hide. Old friendships decayed into judging eyes and sleazy innuendo.

Had it not been for the pregnancy, they would've almost gone their separate ways. But the fruitful bulge in her belly became a daily reminder that they were bound by that single wondrous moment of unbridled impulse. The new beginning spawned from that moment belonged to them both, as did the responsibility. Their lives would be inseparably entangled with one another for as long as they lived.

Rather than trying to fight their bond, they chose to accept it. They bought a modest apartment and moved in together.

Now, they stand on the street side, outside the home where they struggle every day to make their awkward situation work.

Across the street, they spy an old so-called 'friend', now staring at them with disapproving eyes. They instinctively comfort one another as they weather the gust of sorrow and betrayal. Alone, just two friends, abandoned by everyone.

It's in moments like that that they are gently reminded of the moment they comforted one another in a shameless naked embrace, in that rustic cabin bed. They supported one another when their spirits were both broken once before. Now, they support one another for the sake of the promise they created together.  
  


_Full credit to photographer **Cagatay Orhan** for the background (sourced from:_ [unsplash.com/photos/p0n6Kntq-4w](https://unsplash.com/photos/p0n6Kntq-4w) _)_

_Paul (played by Rider Strong) and Marcy's (played by Cerina Vincent) likenesses are sourced from "Cabin Fever." I do not own the rights to Cabin Fever, it's story, or any of the characters therein. I make no money from this fanart._

**Author's Note:**

> I love shipping Paul and Marcy and I especially love imagining scenarios where Paul gets Marcy pregnant.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think! About the image, about Paul & Marcy in general - I don't mind. I love getting feedback!


End file.
